The One with the Tee Shirt
by c00kiefic
Summary: In which Jackie tries to get closure, Hyde's in denial and Donna plays middlewoman. Post season 8 .rated M for adult content in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This has been sitting on my hard drive for the last week or so and I figured it's time for it to see the light of day. I think it pretty much speaks for itself. Set Post Season 8. Will have a happy, and probably mushy ending.

Disclaimers are for people who have something. I have nothing!

Inspired partially(okay fully) by the Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons song Walk Like a Man. I recommend listening to it before/during you read this and think of it in Jackie's point of view. It really sets the tone. Also, the song just kicks major musical ass.

**The One with the Tee Shirt. **

In which Jackie tries to get closure, Hyde is in denial and Donna plays the middlewoman.

It was like watching a car crash. Donna had been right in her assertion that their relationship would be either a disaster or a catastrophe. With Jackie's other breakups, there had been yelling and tears. However, maybe it was because her relationship with Fez was too new for there to be any real feelings, but none of those things occurred. And yet, as they argued in soft voices on the Forman's stairs, there was no doubt as to what was exactly going on.

Fez held Jackie's hand, "You sure about this?"

Jackie nodded, knowing that any sort of explanation was unnecessary.

"I think we made a mistake, Fez."

Fez breathed in deep. "It's Hyde isn't it?"

Jackie glared at the wall. "Why can't I get over him?"

Fez sighed. "What you and Hyde had, it was special, and when you lose something special, it can be hard to replace it. Maybe you didn't get the closure you needed."

"So what do I do?"

"I don't know." He admitted. He never really had to go through something like this before. All of his break ups had been easy, for the most part.

Jackie leaned over and the two hugged. "I'm still going to brag about kissing you." Fez told her, causing Jackie to laugh. He broke away from her and smiled, tears forming in his dark eyes. "Good day."

As he walked away from her and went through the kitchen door, Hyde finally spoke.

"I told you so man."

Fez stopped. "Go to hell, Hyde."

Jackie watched the small exchange of words and sat down on the stairs in both physical and emotional exhaustion.

One day and ten minutes. That had to be a record for the shortest relationship ever.

When no one made a move to go comfort Jackie, she stood up, wiped the spilled champagne off her jeans and made to leave. She was halfway to the door when Kitty held a plate up in front of Jackie's face.

"Jackie, I made devilled eggs."

Jackie stared at the plate. "Thanks but no thanks Mrs. Forman. I'm not really hungry right now."

Kitty shook her head. "Nonsense dear, these are your favorite, now go on, try one."

Jackie reluctantly took an egg and smiled briefly at the woman she had just referred to as "Her favorite old lady."

Kitty beamed as Jackie ate one of the eggs and then reached for a second one.

"See, now isn't that better?" Kitty let her take another egg off the plate and then walked away after receiving a nod of thanks from the brunette.

Jackie took a glance around the room to make sure she could now escape without being caught again.

It didn't work.

"We're thinking about having one more circle before everyone leaves, want to join us?"

Jackie stared at the newly reunited couple. They looked so happy, so in love. She wanted no part of it.

"I think I'm just going to go."

"Ah, Jackie, you can't go." Eric pleaded. "It's been so long since the group has been together."

Jackie sighed. "I'd rather just go home."

She made to leave again but Donna caught her arm.

"Come on, we're going to the basement."

Jackie sighed in defeat. At this rate, she was never going to get home.

Fez, Hyde and Kelso were already in their spots in the circle. Donna and Eric sat down and Jackie quickly realized she had no choice but to sit next to Hyde.

She wondered if they realized that she wasn't smoking. Instead, she would simply pass the join onto to Hyde, who was already so stoned anyway that it didn't even matter.

"I should have stayed in Chicago." She muttered to herself.

Donna moved to sit next to Jackie. "Why?" She asked softly.

"Because then I wouldn't have had the worst year of my life."

"Ah, Jackie, it could have been worse in Chicago." Eric told her.

"How could it have been worse?" She asked.

"Well, uh, you could have been hit by a car or something. I hear people in Chicago are terrible drivers." He tossed her a beer. "Come one, you look like you could use one."

"Jackie, I just want you to know that I agree with you. You should have stayed in Chicago." Hyde said. "I bet you wished for that every day since I told Sam to stay."

Jackie shook her head at her ex boyfriend. "What happened to you?" She wondered sadly. This time when she got up, no one made the effort to stop her.

* * *

She walked to her apartment fuming. Why was she upset about Steven when she had just broke up with Fez? It made no sense to her. She had spent a whole year trying to get over him, and yet it was like she couldn't completely move on. She pulled out the tee shirt he had given her. She didn't know why she kept it, but she knew if she was ever going to get over him, she would have to give it back.

"I knew you couldn't stay away!" Fez grinned when Jackie returned.

Jackie threw the old black tee shirt at Hyde. Hyde lifted the shirt up. It smelled like her perfume.

"It smells like you." He stated. Slowly, he began to sober up as realization hit him. It smelled like her. That meant she wore it.

"You can wash it." She told him.

Hyde shot a look at Fez.

"Why did you break up with Fez?" He asked softly.

"Because, I'm not some blow up doll to be passed around by you guys. What did you do, write out a schedule to see who got me next?"

"No." Kelso shook his head.

Hyde opened his mouth to speak but a hand covered his mouth. "Don't." Donna warned him.

"You're better than this." She seemed to be only talking to Hyde, but the rest of the group felt as though her words could also be for them.

Hyde looked down at his old Led Zeppelin tee shirt.

"I don't want it." He shoved the shirt back into Jackie's small hands.

"Well, I'm not keeping it." She told him. "Just wash it and give it to the next stripper you accidentally marry."

"When are you going to let that go?" Hyde asked, livid.

"How about never?" Jackie yelled back.

The rest of the gang moved to as far away as possible. It seemed that a year of tension between the two lovers was now coming to a breaking point.

Hyde however, did not respond with another burn aimed to kill. Instead, he shocked all of them.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

Jackie burst into tears and ran out, followed by a reluctant Donna.

Hyde sat back down in his chair and looked at Donna when she came back inside. "How is she?"

Donna stared at him for a good minute. "Please tell me you didn't just say that."

"Well?" Hyde prodded.

Donna shook her head. "No, Hyde."

"No, what?" He asked.

"Hyde, you don't get to ask how Jackie is anymore. You broke her heart when you married someone else, and then, you spent the last year doing nothing but insulting and making her feel bad! And as much as I want both of you to be happy, and think you're good together, I can't let you hurt her again."

The guys all watched stunned as Donna laid into Hyde.

"Hyde, you need to stop acting like a jerk to her. Yes, she made a mistake, but it wasn't nearly as bad as what you did." Donna's tone was much softer now, but it didn't stop the words from having their desired effect. "You either need to admit that you love her and that you'll always love her, or you need to just let her move on with her life, but you can't have it both ways."

Hyde had no response for that.

"She didn't want to talk, but I think she's still outside." Hyde got the message and ran out the door.

"Jackie!" He yelled before she could get into her car. "Wait!"

She slowly turned around. "What is it, Steven?"

"You want to know what happened to me?" He asked. "I'll tell you what happened to me! My girlfriend gave me a stupid ultimatum and then left before I could tell her yes!"

She listened as he poured out his resentment for her. "You don't get to blame me anymore."

She got into her car and drove off before he could respond.

* * *

The next week dragged on as Hyde slowly came to the conclusion that all of the women in his life were mad at him. Mrs. Forman was still speaking to him, but she was now only putting one slice of bacon on his plate instead of two. Donna of course, had sided with Jackie, in an effort to "Make up for the shallow bitch I was last year." The girl he didn't expect to be mad at him though was his car.

"Oh come on!" He shouted at the Camino. "Just go already!"

Apparently she had other plans though.

"Please?"

"I'll buy you the expensive gasoline."

"I'll get you a new stereo."

"Tires?"

If a car could huff, she would have.

"Fine, two can play that game. I'll just drive Forman's car. Yeah, how do you like that?"

Hyde took another look at his car and sighed.

* * *

"Car still not running?" Eric asked as Hyde sat in his chair, fuming.

"No."

Donna laughed. "You should get Jackie to fix it."

Hyde shook his head. "Uh, no."

"Oh come on, you know she could."

"Donna, it's not a matter of whether or not she could, it's just that he doesn't want to ask her." Fez told her.

"He's a wimp." Eric stated.

"Hey, I am not a wimp." Hyde glared at his friends. "I just have better things to do than ask my ex to fix the Camino."

"This is true." Fez told them. "For example, he needs to whine about his car not running."

Hyde stood up. "She's doing this on purpose man."

Donna laughed. "Are you saying that the El Camino isn't running because you're a massive dillhole?

"Hey, I tried apologizing to her." Hyde defended himself.

"Wow, I had no idea that saying it was her fault you married someone else was considered an apology. Who knew?" She asked Eric and Fez.

"Yeah, well you bitches always take each other's sides."

Donna raised her eyebrow. "Speaking of which, it's Monday night, I better get over to Jackie's so we can watch Little House on the Prairie." She looked over at Hyde. "Anything you want me to tell her?"

Hyde rolled his eyes. "What would I possibly have to say to her?"

Donna shook her head in resignation and left.

* * *

Jackie handed Donna the jiffy pop. "Is Steven's car still not running?"

"Yeah." Donna answered.

The two girls settled in to watch Little House.

"So how are things between you and Fez?"

"Oh, we're good." Jackie answered. "He's like my girlfriend you know? It'd be weird to date him."

They were both silent for a little while.

"We're ignoring the elephant in the room aren't we?" Donna asked.

"Yep." Jackie responded.

* * *

Desperate times called for desperate measures. He had called Jackie in a last ditch effort to have his own wheels again.

"So, I hear your car won't run."

"Yeah." Hyde shifted his weight to his other leg as Jackie looked underneath the hood. "Look, I can fix it."

"Steven, she hasn't run in over two weeks, if you could fix it, you would."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Oh, and you think you can do it?"

Jackie smirked. "I could, but I won't. You see, it's a big part of who I am."

It took him a good minute to realize that she was making a joke, one that poked fun at both of them. Images of Jackie in her lavender prom dress invaded his mind, and he quickly pushed them aside.

"Do you know what the problem is?" He asked.

"I have a guess, go on and try it just one more time."

It was as his car started to hum that he realized something very important. His car was in love with someone else, a short, dark haired, loudmouthed female.

Jackie patted the top of the El Camino and hummed. "Bye, Steven."

* * *

Stay tuned for part two, which will probably be up in a day or so.

I'm a feedback whore. I'm willing to do practically anything if you were to click that button on the left side of your screen and review. Yes, I'm perfectly aware of how pathetic that just sounded. Sock it to me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your kind words and support! I know Hyde's a bit of a dillhole, but you have to remember, he's an emotional unstable orphan who expresses himself in the least functional way possible. He gets better though. I promise. **

**Warning: immaturity galore. **

* * *

Like other girls, The El Camino was nothing but a tease.

"I thought you got Jackie to fix it." Donna said, walking up to him as he opened up the hood.

"She did." He replied gruffly. "Donna, can you keep a secret?"

Donna laughed. "Does this have anything to do with you thinking that the car won't run because of the fight you two had on New Years?"

"I don't need to think man, I know!" Hyde said conspiratorially. "Look, the El Camino was fine until the other night, and she started when Jackie looked at her."

Donna started laughing.

"What?" Hyde asked, annoyed.

"Your car is a lesbian!" She laughed even harder, catching the attention of Eric who was taking out the trash.

"What's going on?" Eric asked. "I thought Jackie fixed it." He pointed the El Camino.

"Hyde's car is a lesbian." Donna told Eric.

Eric shook his head. "Actually, Donna, it's probably more likely that it thinks of Jackie as its mother."

Hyde slowly turned and looked at Eric. "What?"

"Oh my god, you're right, Eric!" Donna exclaimed. "She's like a little kid caught in the middle of a nasty divorce!"

Hyde shook his head in dismay. "Crap."

Donna stopped laughing. "Hyde, if you want to drive your car again, you're going to have to make up with Jackie."

Eric nodded in agreement.

"I'm not going to make up with Jackie just to make my car happy."

"How about because it would make you happy?" Donna took Eric's arm and led him inside his house.

* * *

Jackie crossed her arms. "I'm not doing it."

"You have to!" Eric begged her. "Look, Donna and I will get him out of the house while you fix it, but I just can't take him babbling about evil women anymore. It's giving me nightmares."

Donna nodded. "He woke up in a cold sweat last night."

Jackie sighed. "Fine, you give me three hours and I'll fix his damn car."

They both hugged her. "Thank you!"

Donna and Eric made good on their promise. They took Hyde, Kelso and Fez to Fun Land for the day while Jackie replaced Steven's alternator.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" Fez asked Hyde as they stepped through the gates.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah, Forman was too depressed about his break up with Donna to come with us and Kelso got lost."

"Yeah, and then the dog hit on Jackie and you chased him off." Fez grinned. "It was so romantic."

"It was not." Hyde explained to the rest of his friends. "He put his filthy paws on her."

"Just admit it, Hyde. You don't like when other guys touch Jackie." Kelso said, rubbing his arm before Hyde even had the chance to punch him.

Hyde grinned wickedly. "Now aren't you glad Jackie dumped you before you had your chance to put your candy stained hands on her?" He asked Fez before walking off.

The gang looked after him as Hyde stalked away. "Yeah, he loves her." Donna stated.

* * *

"You better make him pay for that new alternator." Red told Jackie, handing her an iced tea which she drank and then put down on the ground beside her.

"It's okay, Mr. Forman. I just won't give him anything for his birthday." The two smirked at each other for a moment and Jackie went back to work.

"I told Steven it was his choice if he wanted to stay married to Sam." Red told her "I just never thought he would actually choose wrong."

* * *

Hyde and the gang walked back across the Forman's yard. Kelso was the one who noticed the note on the El Camino.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing. Donna and Eric gave each other a look as Hyde went to see.

"_Steven, _

_I replaced your alternator. Tell Donna and Eric thank you." _

The note was unsigned but Hyde knew that it was Jackie's handwriting. He turned to his friends who were smiling guiltily at him.

"Damn it, don't you guy see what you did? Now she's going to want something from me."

The group rolled the collective eyes. "Yeah, god forbid Jackie actually get anything from you. Mr. Here, have a dirty tee shirt instead of an actual birthday gift." Donna said.

"Hey, that was my most prized possession, and now it's got her girl germs on it."

Eric and Donna shared a look "Girl germs?"

"I've washed that thing five times man, and it still smells like her damn perfume!" Hyde complained.

Kelso shook his head. "I'm almost sorry I'm going to miss this." He shrugged and hopped into his corvette. "Bye, or as the French say, Ciao!" He pulled out of the driveway to the amusement of his friends.

* * *

Hyde walked into the hair salon, determined to tell Jackie off for her intrusion.

"Where's Jackie?" he asked the receptionist.

"Sweeper girl!" The girl yelled before turning back to Hyde. "Would you like a haircut?"

"What is it Meri.." She broke off when she saw Hyde. "What are you doing here?"

"If you think I'm going to thank you for the new alternator you're wrong."

Jackie put her broom next to the counter. "Let's go outside." She told him, leading him out the door.

"Now, what did you say?" She asked after she closed the door.

"I said I'm not going to thank you."

She stared at him. "Steven, you really don't have to do that."

"Good, because I'm not going to."

"Oh!" She waved her hand. "I didn't mean thank me, I was talking about how you seem to be on a quest to win jerk of the year two years in a row. Isn't one enough?"

He threw up his hands. "Here we go again, it's always the same with you isn't it? Steven you're such a jerk, Steven you married a stripper, Steven you drink too much. You know why I drink so much?"

"Because it's genetic?" Jackie guessed.

He glared at her. "No, well, probably, but no."

"You know what Steven? I don't care anymore. You want to waste your life away then you go right ahead, but I'm not going to be dragged down with you. I'm moving on and there's nothing you can do about it!" Hyde was caught off guard by the sudden ringing of the bell on the salon door as Jackie went back inside.

"She's getting good at that."

* * *

That night, Eric caught Hyde sitting on the couch in the basement holding the tee shirt. Eric sat down next to Hyde without saying a word. He had learned to be patient when it came to his adopted brother. After a few minutes, Hyde finally spoke.

"I just can't believe she's giving me this back now."

"Why do you care?" Eric asked. "You should be happy you're getting your favorite shirt back right, even if it does smell like her."

Hyde sighed. "When I cheated on her, she didn't give me the shirt back, and I guess I saw that as a sign of something you know?"

"That eventually she'd forgive you and you'd get back together." Eric guessed.

"Yeah, and the same thing for last year when she broke up with me."

"What about four months ago when you came back married?"

Hyde was silent as he thought about it, but Eric spoke before Hyde could.

"Okay, you know what I think? I think that as long as Jackie had this shirt it meant that you had a hold on her, and I think that maybe you liked that, but now you're not in control anymore."

Hyde lifted the shirt up. "Is it crazy that I no longer want this?"

Eric smiled. "No, what's crazy is Donna dating some pretty boy while I was gone, seriously man, what the hell?" He tackled Hyde and the two started play fighting.

* * *

The next day Hyde stood outside Jackie and Fez's apartment waiting for one of them to answer.

"Hyde!" Fez was clearly surprised to see him.

"Is Jackie here?" He asked, walking in. Jackie was sitting on the couch painting her toenails.

Hyde threw the Led Zeppelin tee shirt at her.

"That's yours." He told her. He started to leave when he felt something hit his back. He turned around and looked at the shirt on the ground.

"I told you I don't want it anymore." She said.

"Well, I don't want it! It's got your girl cooties on it." He couldn't very well tell her the real reason he didn't want the shirt.

She stood up and faced up. "My cooties? Are you eight?"

He ignored her question. "What did you do, wash it in your perfume?"

"Yes, Steven, I washed your stinky tee shirt in my expensive perfume."

He crossed his arms. "I wouldn't put it past you."

Meanwhile, Fez was doing what he had been instructed by Donna to do if anything like this was to happen.

"Donna?" He asked when she answered the phone. "The eagle is in the nest!"

"Oh god." Donna muttered. "I'll be right there."

Fez took a look into the living room. "Hurry." He said before hanging up.

Jackie was pretty proud of herself for standing her ground for the first time since the break up. She wasn't letting him get to her. In her mind, she knew how ridiculous they both sounded, but she couldn't bring herself to really care.

"Keep the damn shirt."

"You keep it!"

"Oh would you listen to yourselves?" Fez yelled. "You're arguing over a tee shirt!" He bent down and picked the shirt up. "It's going to be traumatized for life if you keep it up."

"We're doing what we should have done a long time ago, Fez." Jackie said. "We're getting closure."

Hyde shook his head in disagreement.

The door knocked and Fez went to answer it. He quickly stepped outside into the hallway.

"How bad is it?" Donna asked.

"They're both still alive." He told her and Eric, who both sighed.

Eric walked up to the door and peaked inside. The two occupants inside were playing a game of hot potato with the shirt.

"Like I said, they're still alive." Fez sighed.

Donna pushed both guys out of the way and barged into the apartment.

"Alright, here's what's going to happen. " She informed them, taking the tee shirt out of Jackie's hands. "I'm going to count to three, and the two of you are going to say I'm sorry."

Both of them crossed their arms and glared at Donna. "Why would we do that?" Hyde asked. Jackie gave her a look that said she was wondering the same thing.

"Hyde, Jackie's really annoying, and she talks too much and she's bossy, but she's also pretty and generous and she really does love you." Donna looked at Jackie. "And yes, Hyde is a jerk who messed up beyond repair. No one would blame you if you never wanted to speak to him again."

Fez leaned into Donna's ear. "Not helping!" He whispered.

Jackie looked up at Hyde. "I'll keep the shirt." "I'll just burn it."

"You're not burning my shirt!" Hyde yelled.

"Well then take it back!" She yelled back.

"Okay, let's move on from the shirt for a minute," Donna said, "Hyde, is there something you would like to say to Jackie?"

"I'm not apologizing to her." Hyde informed them.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Of course not, saying you're sorry might cause your head to explode!"

He turned back to her, livid. "Hey, I'm not the one who messed up here."

Jackie looked over at their friends who had stunned expressions on their faces. "You see what I have to deal with?"

Eric nodded. "Hyde man, that was rather stupid."

Jackie beamed. "See, our friends agree with me."

He narrowed his eyes at her and decided to change the subject. "What do you want for the alternator?"

"Nothing."

"Ah hah!" "I knew it!"

It was Jackie's turn to narrow her eyes. "I think you need to cut back on the circle, Steven."

"Okay you two, I think both of you need to just calm down. Hyde, go with Eric and Fez and have a beer at the bar across the street. Jackie and I will be here. Come back in an hour and we'll settle this like adults."

Jackie and Hyde broke their staring contest and acquiesced to Donna's plan. The two girls watched as the guys left the apartment. Instantly the two started to bitch to their friends.

"Can you believe him? Jackie asked Donna, who sat on the couch, knowing this was going to take awhile.

"Can you believe her? Hyde asked before they even got into the bar. Eric and Fez shrugged.

"Where does he get off blaming me?" Jackie asked Donna. Donna shook her head as to say "I don't know"

"Where does she get off with all her closure bullshit? She'll get closure when I say she can get closure." Eric handed Hyde a beer and then both he and Fez slammed theirs. Hyde simply looked at his.

"You'd think he'd be happy I'm giving him his stuff back, and that I fixed his car with no ulterior motive. Next time I won't be so considerate!" Jackie wasn't even talking to Donna at this point.

"If she thinks she can get something out of me for fixing the Camino she's sadly mistaken. I'll pay her for it, but I'm not going to do her any favors or whatever Jackie concocts in that shiny head of hers. Hyde looked over at his two best friends who were banging their heads on the counter.

* * *

An hour later, Eric called his girlfriend on the payphone at the bar.

"How is she doing?" He asked.

Donna looked over at Jackie, who was drawing a picture of Hyde being hung on a noose.

"She's doing great!" Donna said sarcastically.

Eric looked back at where Hyde was throwing darts at a piece of paper that said "Jackie" in huge letters.

"Same here!" Eric said with fake cheerfulness.

The tip of Jackie's pencil broke, causing a slim smear mark to go across the page. Jackie stared down at the likeness of her ex. If anyone had taken the time to look, it would have been apparent that she still had strong feelings for him. She didn't hate him, even though she had every right to. It wasn't him that was hanging from a noose, it was her, and it looked as though there was only one way she was going to break free.

"I got it!" Jackie shouted, standing up. "I know the perfect way we can get closure!" She grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

Donna watched in horror as Jackie ran out, and then instantly dropped the phone to follow her.

"Donna?" Eric asked on the phone, "Are you there?" "Donna?" "Donna?" He tried one more time before he saw Jackie run into the bar followed by his blonde girlfriend.

Jackie ran up to Hyde. "We need to have sex."

Hyde missed the dartboard by a whole inch. He slowly turned to Jackie. "What?"

"Yes! We'll have sex, we'll get out all of our pent up emotions and then we'll be able to move on with our lives."

"Jackie, think about what you're saying." Donna told her.

Jackie slowly nodded. "You're right, Donna." She looked back at Hyde. "So, my place or yours?"

Donna threw up her hands. "I give up!"

"Jackie, as great as having sex with you sounds, I'm not going to do it with you just to help you get over me." Hyde told her.

Jackie was officially insulted. "Oh, if anyone here needs to get over someone, it's you."

Hyde smirked "Jackie, all it took for me to get over you was seeing you and Kelso together."

Jackie glared at him. "Steven, you act like you saw us doing it, which we weren't!"

"Well, you were about to."

She crossed her arms, "And what makes you think that?"

"Uh, let me think about it, Kelso said "I checked and no one can see us doing it from the parking lot."

Eric laughed. "Hyde, this is the same guy who said there are bugs in Africa that burrow into your head and then shoot out their eggs out of your eyeballs."

"He is right." Fez told him. "Michael Kelso is a beautiful man but he's dumb as a rock."

"Fine." Jackie huffed. "I didn't want to do it with you anyway." Her tone of voice became businesslike. "Steven, I have some of your albums, have your people call my people."

Eric turned to Fez. "I think that's you, buddy."

"Aiiii."

* * *

Next Time: The Winchester boys go on the hunt for the Shroud of Tourin with the help of Indiana Jones and Captain Jack Sparrow. Whoops, wrong fandom!

Next time: The battle lines are drawn, who will come out the victor?

Red Forman, that's who!


	3. Chapter 3

**An M rated chapter. There will be one final one, which is more like an epilogue than anything else. This particular chapter surprised me. I didn't know what was going to happen until I wrote it and when I did... well, I was as shocked as you probably will be once you read it. **

**I just want to thank you all from the bottom off my Zennie loving heart for the reviews you've all left me. They rock my world. **

**I don't anything except Darryl, and to be honest, I really don't want to. **

It had to be the most awkward truce in the history of truces. After what was now being referred to as 'the incident', Jackie and Hyde had been forced by Donna to shake hands and call a truce for the sake of Fez's and Eric's sanity. They were twitchy enough to begin with and Donna thought that if the fight between Jackie and Hyde were to escalate, her boyfriend and Fez would need to borrow Mrs. Forman's little yellow pills. Also, there was the issue of personal safety, mainly her own. Her eye was still tender from… she didn't want to even think about it.

There was a lot of tension still, but Donna would rather have awkward silences and half hearted burns then loud fights over tee shirts or physical altercations involving troll dolls that resulted in black eyes. Oh yes, glares were much better. Donna was beginning to hope that maybe someday everything would just blow over, Jackie and Hyde would at the very least be friends again and everything would be normal.

Her hopes were dashed when Jackie was asked out on a date. No, cross that out. Her hopes were dashed when Jackie said yes. The group had been surprised when Jackie had said even agreed to the date. This guy, who looked like he belonged in the Duke's of Hazzard, drove a dirty blue pick up, wore ripped up jeans and cowboy boots and said 'ya'll' a lot.

Donna was pretty sure Jackie had said yes just to spite Hyde. She couldn't help but giggle at the smile that was plastered on Jackie's face as she introduced him to the group.

"So Bo, got any moonshine?" Eric joked.

"My name's Darryl." Donna could practically hear Jackie's inner monologue.

"_Darryl's a red neck name. I'm going on date with a redneck… oh god help me!"_

"Whatever." Hyde responded to Darryl. "Where are you two going?" Donna was actually impressed by how nonchalant Hyde was being.

It was Jackie who answered him. "Darryl's taking me to The Sizzler."

Darryl smiled. "Yeah, they got five kinds of Jell-O, Jackie and I are gonna have a contest to see who can eat the most."

Donna wasn't sure which was funnier, Darryl's announcement, the way Jackie's smile got wider and more freakish looking or Hyde's barely masked jealousy.

"Tell us a little about yourself?" Donna requested. The rest of the group wasn't going to make polite conversation, so it was up to her. She saw Hyde give a slight smirk.

"I work on my parent's pig farm." Darryl answered, putting his arm around Jackie's shoulders. "I was thinking if everything goes well tonight, Jackie could come up to the farm and meet my folks and my sister."

"It'll be just like Green Acres." Eric quipped.

"I think I need to use the restroom." Jackie said, standing up. Donna stood up as well, because if she didn't say something soon, she was going to explode.

As soon as they were in the restroom, Donna burst. "That guy?" She asked. "You're going on a date with that guy?"

"I know!" Jackie cried. "His parents own a pig farm, Donna." She shook her head. "What am I going to do?"

Donna shrugged. "Break off the date?"

"Oh please, I can't do that. Then Steven would be right." Jackie answered.

Donna pursed her lips. "This isn't some plan of yours to make Hyde jealous is it?"

Jackie shook her head. "Of course not, I am one hundred percent over Steven."

Donna didn't believe her, but she stayed silent anyway as the two made their way back to the booth.

* * *

That evening, Eric confronted Hyde. "So, Jackie's going on a date."

Hyde waved him off. "Whatever, it's just one date."

Eric laughed. "I don't know man, he seemed kind of nice."

Hyde glared at him. "He might be nice, but there's no way Jackie would ever date a guy named Darryl, and you know how she feels about pigs."

Eric grinned. "Oh but think of it, rich snotty country club girl falls in love with wholesome farm boy with a beat up pick up truck. I don't know about you, but I think it's romantic."

Hyde shook his head and laughed. "There is no way Jackie would ever fall for him, she's only dating him to make me mad."

"Is it working?" Eric asked softly.

Hyde didn't answer, nor did he need to.

* * *

Hyde refused to call what he was doing as stalking. So what if he had watched in his El Camino as Darryl showed up in his truck with a bouquet of pink roses, his long hair tied back, his jeans clean and rip less. So what if he followed them to the Sizzler and then sat in a booth while he watched them eat their salads and laugh at each others jokes. Darryl, for all his faults was actually funny judging by Jackie's laughter, which, as far as Hyde could tell, wasn't in any way fake. So what if he had left when they did and then followed them back to her and Fez's apartment and watched as her date kissed Jackie on the cheek. He wasn't stalking her; he was simply looking out for her welfare. Guys like Darryl weren't to be trusted.

So what if after Darryl left Hyde went to Grooves where he put on a Merle Haggard record and listened to it in the dark.

What if Eric was right and they did hit it off? What if one date became two and two became several and the two of them started to date exclusively and then they became engaged and got married and she moved to the pig farm where she had his redneck children?

Why was his heart beating so fast? He had nothing to worry about. Jackie would never… she had standards, and while she had lowered them for him, Jackie wouldn't do it again.

Of course, she had dated Fez… for a whole day. Maybe Jackie's standards weren't as high as he thought.

"Damn you Haggard."

* * *

As soon as Jackie was in her apartment, Fez jumped up from the couch.

"I cannot believe you Jacqueline Burkhart!"

Jackie took off her coat and sighed. "What did I do this time, Fez?"

He scoffed. "What did you do? You went on a date with…that guy!"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "So? He was nice… and uh… okay fine, I only did it to make Steven mad."

Fez stared at her. "So you aren't as over him as you said you were."

"Well duh." Jackie retorted. "But David,"

"Darryl." Fez interrupted.

"Whatever." Jackie replied. "He serves to make a point to Steven, which is that I am moving on."

"You keep saying that." Fez told her. "And yet, I don't actually see you doing it. Jackie, when people move on, they actually move on. They don't make big productions out of it."

"When have I ever not made a big production out of things?" Jackie asked.

Fez nodded. "Point taken."

* * *

The next day, the gang eagerly awaited the arrival of Jackie and Fez to see how Jackie's date went. Hyde of course, made a big deal about how much he didn't care.

"You might want to tone it down." Eric told him. "Someone might think you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Hyde lied. "She can go out with whomever she wants."

"Right." Donna said. "I noticed your car was gone last night, where were you?" She inquired.

"No where." Hyde told her.

"Uh huh." Donna replied. "You know, I hear The Sizzler has really good baked potatoes."

"Man, where does she get off going to The Sizzler anyway, that's our place." The words were out of Hyde's mouth before he could stop them.

Eric and Donna laughed. "Awww."

Eric looked at his girlfriend. "Did you hear that? Hyde and Jackie have a place."

Donna smiled. "And what better place then somewhere that has five different kinds of Jell-0?"

"Get bent." Hyde told them as the door opened. He quickly put on his Zen face and stared at the TV. He was a tad bit disappointed when it was only Kelso who came in.

"Kelso!" Eric said, getting up to hug him. "I thought you were in Chicago."

Kelso walked over to the cooler to grab a Popsicle. "I was, but Fez called me to tell me what was going on down here, and well, I had to come and watch." He sat down in the lawn chair. "So Hyde, I hear Jackie went on a date with Bo Duke."

"If Bo Duke worked on a pig farm." Donna laughed.

"Man, that girl has done some crazy things to get your attention, but I never thought she'd date a pig farmer." Kelso said.

"Who is dating a pig farmer?" Kitty asked as she came down the stairs with a basket of laundry.

"Jackie." Donna answered.

"Jackie? That doesn't sound like her." Kitty said.

"He asked her out and she said yes, she's only did it to make me jealous, Mrs. Forman." Hyde told her.

Kitty laughed. "Oh, well I hardly think she needs to go on date with a pig farmer to make you jealous." Hyde raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"They went to the Sizzler, Mrs. Forman." Donna told her.

Kitty frowned. "Oh, that was the place you went on your first date on."

"It wasn't a date." Hyde scoffed. "Our first date was on Veterans Day and we went The Hub and then we drove to the woods were we talked."

Kitty shook her head. "Steven, your first date was when you took the girl to the Sizzler."

"I didn't take her to The Sizzler, she took me." Hyde told them. "We both got a steak and she had a salad and we both got the red Jell-O, oh my god it was a date."

The group laughed at Hyde.

"So was prom a date too?" He asked.

Everyone nodded yes.

"I don't see what the problem is." Kelso said. "You love her, she loves you, and you two should be together."

"Kelso, they might love each other, but that doesn't mean that they can just get back together just like that." Donna informed him.

"Why not?" Kelso asked.

"I do not love Jackie." Hyde scoffed at the idea.

The four of them stared at Hyde.

"I don't." He defended himself. "Okay fine, I was a little mad about the tee shirt."

"And the troll." Donna interjected.

"And the fact that you don't want her to move on." Eric added.

"Hey, that troll is mine damn it. She can have it back when she pries it from my cold dead hands. In fact, I'm going to be buried with it. Take that you cheerleader."

"Head over heels in love." Eric said. Donna, Kelso and Kitty all nodded their agreement.

"Am not." Hyde crossed his arms. "Would I have married someone else if I still loved her?"

The four voiced the opinion together. "Yes!"

"Steven, you were heartbroken over Jackie and we all know you stayed married to Sam because you didn't want to deal with that sort of pain again. Sam meant nothing to you." Kitty said.

"Whatever."

After Kitty finished folding the clothes from the dryer she grabbed the basket. "Steven, love is a rare and precious thing and you shouldn't waste it."

"What if I don't want to be in love with her?" He asked them.

"Steven, you don't get to choose who you love." Kitty said. She smiled at him as she walked back up the stairs.

"Hyde, Mrs. Forman is right. Do you really think I would choose to be in love with Eric?" Donna asked.

"Hey!" Eric yelled indignantly.

Donna patted Eric on the shoulder sympathetically. A few minutes later, Fez came in through the basement door, alone.

"Where's Jackie?" Donna asked.

"Oh, she's at home, she said she wants to do some spring cleaning." Fez answered.

Hyde stood up. "I uh, I should probably go make sure Leo hasn't burned down the store."

The group watched as Hyde left. They all knew he wasn't going to Grooves.

* * *

Hyde opened the door to Jackie and Fez's apartment with his key. Gone with the Wind was on the TV.

"Jackie?" He yelled.

"In here." She yelled from her bedroom. He closed the door behind him and walked into her room and sat on her bed. She was standing in front of her closet pulling out clothes.

"Keep or give away?" She asked, holding up a yellow sweater.

"Keep." Hyde said. He loved that sweater. Jackie nodded and put it back into the closet.

"So how was your date?" He asked.

"It was fine, but then again, you already knew that didn't you?"

"What? Why would I know how your date went?" Hyde faked ignorance.

"Oh please, you stalk like an amateur." She said. "Next time you follow someone around; don't sit directly across from them at the restaurant." She smiled slightly.

"Fine, so I followed you, so what?"

Jackie shook her head. "Nothing." She turned back to the closet. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked.

Hyde picked up Fluffycakes off the bed and stared at it. "I was just in the neighborhood."

"Uh huh." Jackie replied.

"And I thought I'd come and see how you were." He told her.

She turned back around. "What are you really doing here?"

He stared at her while he tried to form the answer in his head. "I don't know."

She blinked. "You never do."

Hyde shook his head. "Jackie, I don't know what to do anymore. I mean, I've tried everything I could think of to get over you. I married someone else, I was mean to you, I pretended like we never even dated, and I let you date Fez."

Jackie crossed her arms. "If this is your way of apologizing I have to say it's pretty shitty."

Hyde sighed and laughed a little at himself. "The point is, none of those things worked. You're like a contagious disease; there is no getting over you." Hyde shook his head. "That came out wrong."

Jackie walked over to the bed and sat next to Hyde, who was subconsciously clutching Fluffycakes. Jackie reached over and took Hyde's sunglasses off of his face and put them on. Hyde couldn't help but smile at her.

"We should talk." He told her.

"We're not very good at talking." She replied.

He nodded. "Yeah, but I think we need to. I'm sick of fighting with you."

"I'm sick of fighting with you too." She confessed.

Hyde had no idea how to approach the subject, so he decided to just dive in.

"I didn't love Sam."

Jackie sighed and Hyde continued. "What the two of us had, it was just sex, it wasn't… she didn't know me." He told her.

"She acted like she did." Jackie responded.

"How could she?" Hyde asked. "We only knew each other for two weeks before we got married. I don't even know her parent's names."

Jackie frowned "You told me you were happy."

Hyde shrugged. "I said a lot of things that weren't true."

Jackie nodded. "I guess I lied about some stuff last year too."

"To be honest, I was kind of relieved when her husband showed up."

Jackie laughed. "Uh huh, you know this still doesn't explain why you came here."

Hyde took a deep breath. "I think I had an epiphany."

"What kind of epiphany?" She asked, narrowing her eyes behind his glasses in suspicion.

"Well, it's kind of come to my attention that I might still love you."

Jackie started laughing. "Oh well, I could have told you that."

Hyde was confused. "Wait, you knew?"

"Of course I knew!" Jackie exclaimed. "Everyone knew."

"I didn't know!" He yelled, dropping Fluffycakes and getting off the bed. "If you knew then why did you leave me?"

Jackie looked down at the floor and then up again into his eyes. "Because it wasn't enough, Steven!" She yelled standing up to face him. "You rarely ever said it, and when you did, it was because I forced you to!"

Hyde stood there, staring at her as she yelled at him. Kitty's voice kept running through his head. _"You don't get to choose the ones you love." _ He could hear Rhett and Scarlett's voices from the living room

**Scarlett**: _Oh, Rhett! Please, don't go! You can't leave me! Please! I'll never forgive you!  
_

**Rhett Butler**: _I'm not asking you to forgive me. I'll never understand or forgive myself. And if a bullet gets me, so help me, I'll laugh at myself for being an idiot. There's one thing I do know... and that is that I love you, Scarlett. In spite of you and me and the whole silly world going to pieces around us, I love you. Because we're alike. Bad lots, both of us. Selfish and shrewd. But able to look things in the eyes as we call them by their right names.  
_

**Scarlett**: _Don't hold me like that!_

**Rhett Butler**_Scarlett! Look at me! I've love you more than I've ever loved any woman and I've waited for you longer than I've ever waited for any woman.  
_

**Scarlett**: _Let me alone!_

**Rhett Butler**: _Here's a soldier of the South who loves you, Scarlett. Wants to feel your arms around him, wants to carry the memory of your kisses into battle with him. Never mind about loving me, you're a woman sending a soldier to his death with a beautiful memory. Scarlett! Kiss me! Kiss me... once...  
_

It was right then when Hyde realized that he didn't want anyone else in his life. He was Rhett and Jackie was his Scarlett, and just like Rhett Butler, there was only one thing he could do. He cupped Jackie's face and kissed her hard. A few seconds later she was kissing him back. He broke the kiss and grabbed her hand pulled her out through her bedroom, out the front door (slamming the door behind him) and through the hallway down to his car.

"Steven, what are you doing?" She asked as soon as she was in her seat. "I'm barefoot."

"I think you left a pair under the seat." He told her as he drove.

Jackie leaned down and pulled at a pair of her clogs. "I was wondering where these were." She said as she put them on. "You still haven't said where we're going."

Hyde pulled into the parking lot of his destination He got out of the car and walked over to her side. He opened the door and pulled her out, picking her up and carrying her into the building. He walked up to the information desk.

"We want to get married."

Jackie's eyes went wide and she started kicking his chest. "We want to what?" She yelled.

Hyde smiled at the woman at the desk as she pointed the way. "Thanks."

"Steven, put me down!" Jackie yelled.

"Hey, you're the one who said you wanted to move on." He told her.

Jackie rolled her eyes even though she knew he couldn't see her expression. "By dating other people and maybe going to college… not this!"

Hyde answered her as he walked towards the justice of the peace's office. "You can still go to college, but you're not dating other people. I forbid it." Hyde grinned at himself. Rhett would be proud.

Jackie was livid. "You forbid it?" She started hitting him.

"You got yourself one feisty girl there." An old man said as he passed them by.

Hyde smiled. "She's my girl."

"I am not his girl!" Jackie yelled. "I am my own girl, and I'm not marrying you!"

Hyde stopped when he reached his destination. "We're here, now, I'm going to have to put you down now, but you're going to have to promise not to run."

"I will do no such thing." Jackie told him.

Hyde put Jackie down but held onto her. He looked into her eyes. "Look, without you, I'm just some guy. Some burnout orphan who lives in his best friend's basement. But with you, I'm… some burnout orphan who lives in his best friend's basement." Jackie laughed slightly and Hyde felt better. "But I also have a dad, a sister, my own record store, and none of that would have happened without you."

"Okay fine, you want me back, but this?"

"It's not just about wanting you back, it's about needing you. I need you Jackie."

"I need you too." She admitted.

"And I'm ready to marry you, Jackie. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you." He kissed her forehead. "If you don't want to, I'll let you go and we can forget that today ever happened." He pulled his sunglasses off her face. "What do say Jacks?"

* * *

Two hours later, Red, Kitty, Donna, Fez and Kelso were in the Forman's living room watching TV. Eric walked back in from the kitchen.

"I looked all over; I can't find Hyde or Jackie anywhere."

"Did you try The Hub?" Fez asked.

"Or the mall?" Donna asked Eric.

Eric nodded. "I tried The Hub, the mall, the record store, Jackie's apartment; they're not anywhere to be found."

"They'll show up eventually." Red said. "They probably just went somewhere to be alone." He grimaced at the thought.

Eric nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure they're fine." He sat next to Donna on the couch and she scooted closer to him. They smiled at each other and the group went back to watching Perry Mason.

Half an hour later, the door opened and Jackie and Hyde came in, holding hands. Their left hands were in their pockets.

Kitty stood up. "Just where have you two been? You missed dinner, we've been worried sick."

"That's not true." Red told them. "Kitty and Eric have been worried sick. The rest of us have been enjoying the peace and quiet."

Hyde looked at Jackie and she shrugged.

Kelso looked at them. "So are you two back together?"

They both nodded and smiled at each other. "Yeah." Jackie said. "You could say that." Jackie was practically jumping up and down.

Donna laughed. "What happened to you moving on?"

"Steven managed to convince me to give him another chance." Jackie told them.

Hyde nodded in agreement and smiled down at Jackie.

"How did you manage to do that?" Eric asked.

Hyde grinned. "I made her an offer she couldn't refuse." He did his best Marlon Brando impression.

"What?" Fez asked. "Did you promise to paint her toenails?"

Eric laughed. "Or help her rearrange her glass unicorn collection?"

"I know." Donna said. "You threatened to take away Fluffycakes." The gang all laughed.

"Nah man." Hyde told them. He reached over to take Jackie's left hand out of her coat pocket. "I married her." He put his and her hands up to show them the rings. Jackie stood there beaming at the group.

Red was the first to speak. "You did what?" He yelled. Instantly, the others were standing up and yelling as well.

"I can't believe you!"

"Tell us the details!"

"One of my babies got married and didn't tell me!"

"What were you thinking?" This one came from multiple people.

"Look, Mrs. Forman, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't know it was going to happen today either." Hyde told her.

"Then where did the rings come from?" Donna asked.

"He had to buy them from the gift shop." Jackie said. "It's probably not even real gold." She said, looking at her ring. "Steven, you're going to buy me a decent ring or I'll kick you."

Donna grabbed Jackie by the shoulders. "After everything he put you through, you married him just like that?"

"Oh Donna, it was so romantic. We were talking in my room about our future."

"She was yelling at me." Hyde interrupted.

Jackie ignored him and continued. "And then he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the apartment and then he carried me into the courthouse. It was just like when Rhett carried Scarlett up the stairs."

"She kicked me the entire way." Hyde told them. "And then she took forever to say her vows."

"Well what kind of vow is for richer or for poorer anyway?" Jackie asked them.

Kitty shook her head. "Okay, we can fix this."

"Mrs. Forman, I don't want to fix this." Hyde told her. "I want to stay married to Jackie."

Kitty waved him off. "No, we're going to call Pastor Dave and have the two of you get married in the church."

"I don't to get married in the church." Hyde said.

"Fine then." She yelled. "We'll have the wedding here. Donna and Eric will be your maid of honor and your best man and I will make a cheese puffs and we'll buy a fancy wedding cake and Red will give Jackie away and that is final!"

"Which one is which?" Hyde asked, gesturing at Eric and Donna.

Jackie let go off Hyde's hand to hug Kitty.

"What if I don't want to give the loud one away?" Red asked.

"You have no choice." Kitty answered, still in Jackie's tight embrace. She struggled to get out of the small girls arms. "Will someone help me?" Hyde gently pulled Jackie away from Kitty.

Fez finally came out of his stupor and stood up. "Jacqueline, I cannot believe it." He put his arms around her. "You cannot leave me! Who will I live with now?" He cried.

Kelso walked over to Jackie. "Man am I glad I was here to see this!" He hugged Jackie as well, earning him a glare from Hyde.

"Let go of her before I kick your ass." Hyde told him.

"Oh stop hogging the chicks, Hyde." Kelso said, not taking his arms around Jackie.

Donna grinned and put her arms around Jackie as well. Eric shrugged and did the same thing.

"Wow." Kitty laughed. "I can barely see her anymore."

The gang all let Jackie go. She brushed off her shirt and smiled.

Red stood up from his chair and stood in front of Hyde. "Steven, you're a dumbass." He leaned over to whisper into Hyde's ear. "If you do anything to screw this up…"

Hyde smiled. "I know your foot will be in my ass."

Red grinned. "You're smart."

Eric patted Hyde on the back and pretended to cry. "Our little Hyde got married!"

Kelso joined in and pretended to sob as well. "It seems like only yesterday he was vandalizing the water tower."

"They'll want to live in their own place!" Eric said with fake sadness.

"And then they'll start having babies!" Kelso over exaggerated.

Fez really started to cry. He wrapped his arms around Hyde who scowled. "Why Jackie?" He asked. "Who did you have to take Hyde away from us?"

Jackie, Donna and Red rolled their eyes. Donna looked at Jackie. "You sure about this?" She asked

Jackie slowly nodded. "Donna, this is all I ever wanted."

"All you wanted was to be married in a county courthouse with fake gold rings?" Donna asked, raising her eyebrow.

The guys all stopped their fake (or not so fake in Fez's case) crying to look over at Jackie. Hyde was especially interested in her answer.

Jackie shrugged. "I never stopped loving him. Even last year when he was an incredible jerk, I loved him. I married Steven because… well look at him Donna!"

"I'm looking." Donna responded. "All I see is curly hair and a surly temper."

Jackie grinned. "Isn't he hot?"

Donna laughed and pushed Jackie playfully. Eric shared a look with the Donna and then gestured to Kelso and Fez who pushed Hyde through the kitchen, down the stairs and into to the basement.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Hyde?" Eric asked.

Hyde sat in his chair and leaned back. "I just did what I should have done a long time ago." He shrugged. "It just took me awhile to figure it out."

"That still doesn't explain why you married her though." Kelso said, putting the stupid helmet on him. "It's one thing to marry a stripper on the whim, but Jackie? There's no getting out of that!"

Hyde sighed and took off the helmet. "Don't you guys get it? I didn't fight for her like I should have last year, instead, I ran off and made the biggest mistake of my life. I couldn't let her get away again."

"So you married her?" Kelso asked, still confused.

"I figured if I did it now I wouldn't get so freaked out about it." Hyde smirked as the others nodded in understanding.

* * *

A few minutes later, the gang was downstairs in a circle. Jackie was sitting in Hyde's lap, Donna and Eric were sitting next to each other and Kelso and Fez were on the other side.

Eric looked around. "Yeah, this is the way it should be."

Kelso laughed. "I can't believe you two got married."

Donna laughed. "I can't believe it was Hyde's idea."

"I can." Fez said. "Hyde can be very romantic when he wants to be."

Jackie nodded and smiled at Hyde. "I missed you Puddin'pop."

Hyde ignored the rest of the gang as they laughed at Hyde's pet name. He smirked at Jackie. "I missed you too my little fairy." The two started to make out.

"Get a room!" The rest of the gang yelled.

Hyde took Jackie off his lap and stood up. He picked Jackie up. "We will." He told the gang as he carried Jackie into Hyde's room.

The gang looked at each other in horror and then ran out.

"I want to stay here." Fez pouted. Donna came back inside and pulled Fez out the door.

* * *

As soon as they were in Hyde's room, he and Jackie started tearing at each other's clothes. As they undressed, they talked.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Hyde was swiftly undoing the buttons on Jackie's shirt.

"I can't believe we got married!" Jackie reached down to undo Hyde's belt buckle.

"I can't believe you said yes." Hyde reached over to take off Jackie's bra.

"You thought I'd say no?" Jackie pulled off Hyde's shirt.

"I thought you'd say you wanted to wait." They crashed onto the bed, kissing frantically.

Jackie kissed Hyde's neck. "I figured that it might be a one time deal with you."

Hyde laughed as he pulled off Jackie's jeans. "Smart girl."

Jackie was now fully naked. Hyde stared at her.

"What?" She asked, blushing.

"You're hot." He said, trailing a finger around her bellybutton. "Up or down?" He asked.

"Up." She said, smiling.

"Right or left?"

"Right." She answered.

Hyde leaned down and kissed her breast, taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking lightly. Jackie responded by wrapping her legs around Hyde's waist. She could feel his erection on her thigh. She rubbed up against it as Hyde's free hand found its way downward to the spot she needed to be touched the most. He gently caressed her clit with the pad of his thumb.

"I love you." He whispered huskily.

"Good." She said, reaching up to kiss him. "Now take off your boxers and consummate this marriage!"

Hyde laughed at his new wife's cheer. "Yes dear."

As Hyde slid into Jackie's moist, hot heat, he reveled in the feeling. It was as though for the first time in a long time, he truly felt alive. With Sam, they had to play games to get each other going, and even then, it was often mechanical and boring.

This though, this was fun, and hot, and judging by the way Jackie was wiggling beneath him, probably going to be over far too soon.

* * *

A few hours later, Hyde watched as Jackie slept beside him. He stared at his own ring. Jackie was right; they were going to have to get new ones. He settled in beside her and closed his eyes.

A/N- I was as surprised as you were at Hyde. But, if you think about it, it makes perfect sense that he would, once he had head from ass surgery done of course.

Next:

Hyde and Jackie recite their vows for Kitty! (And the rest of the gang, but mostly it's for Kitty.)


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read this and reviewed. You're all very special and if I could hug each and every one of you, I would. **

**This turned out a bit longer than I thought it would, so I had to break it into two chapters. I'll post the second half tomorrow night. **

**I own nothing.  
**

* * *

The next two weeks were complete chaos in Point Place as everyone tried to put a pseudo wedding together. Hyde thought the whole thing was rather ridiculous, as he was already hitched to the bride, but what Kitty Forman wanted, Kitty Forman got. And this was why he was currently being felt up by the tailor at the tuxedo rental shop, along with his best man and his two ushers.

"This is stupid." Eric complained. "I don't get why we have to do this."

"Because we missed Hyde and Jackie's magical moment and wish for them to recreate it for us."

Hyde rolled his eyes at Fez. "Magical? More like violent. She kicked me the entire time."

"Well, you did go all cave man on her." Eric pointed out, laughing.

Hyde shrugged. "Tough love man."

Kelso frowned as he was measured. "I still think you should have gone with the powder blue, Hyde."

"Jackie told me she wouldn't have sex with me for a week if the tuxes were anything other than black." Hyde responded.

The guys shrugged, understanding Hyde's dilemma.

"Also, black is the color of rock and roll."

"I wonder what the girls are doing." Eric pondered.

* * *

"Donna, you look fine!"

Donna stared down at her lime green taffeta gown. "Jackie, I'm putting my foot down, I refuse to wear this."

"Oh I think you look very pretty, Donna." Kitty told her. "You look like… like a lime Popsicle!"

Jackie sighed. "Fine, take it off."

"Thank god." Donna ran into her dressing room to get the monstrosity off her.

"You know Mrs. Forman; I never got a chance to thank you." Jackie said.

"Oh, well, you're welcome." Kitty responded. "I just know how important all this is to you, and well, Steven didn't really let you have the wedding you wanted."

Brooke came out her dressing room wearing a dress that had more sequins on it than actual fabric.

"Oh, you look like a shiny disco ball!" Kitty laughed.

"Oh, imagine it…" Jackie said, smiling.

* * *

_Fantasy sequence._

The church basement had been turned into a disco with a large disco ball in the center, the lights are off, and Donna Summer's Love to Love You Baby is playing in the background. The girls all have on shiny and revealing dresses, the guys are wearing leisure suits. Jackie and Hyde are standing in the middle of the room. Hyde is grinning, completely out of character.

"Oh Jackie, you are my dancing queen!"

"And you, Steven, are my dancing king!"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Pastor Dave yells over the music. Everyone cheers and starts doing the hustle.

* * *

Kitty and Brooke stared at Jackie.

"Well, that was…" Kitty couldn't find the right words.

Jackie shrugged. "Steven would divorce me if we had a disco themed wedding, just on principle."

"Can I go change?" Brooke asked.

Jackie and Kitty nodded.

Donna walked out of her dressing room in another dress, looking decidedly unhappy.

"Why do I feel like I should be looking for some sheep?" Donna asked.

Kitty and Jackie burst into laughter. "It is very Little Bo Peep." Kitty acknowledged. Jackie simply waved her hand, gesturing for her to go back into the dressing room.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the gang sat in the basement watching TV when Kitty came down the stairs.

"Okay Jackie, I need to know what to put on the invitations."

Jackie frowned and looked at Hyde. "I don't think we should put our parent's names do you?"

Hyde shrugged. "Well, it's not like they're going to be here anyway." He paused. "Well, W.B might, is Pam coming?"

Jackie shook her head. "She's in Tijuana." She smiled sarcastically. "But, she did send me a lovely postcard congratulating me and the degenerate boy who kept breaking into our house."

Kitty frowned. "Well, that's no good."

Jackie smiled. "Actually, since my own father can't be here, since he's in the jungle and all, I was thinking of asking Bob to walk me down the aisle."

Donna stared at Jackie. "You're asking dad?"

Jackie shrugged and nodded. "Is that okay?"

"It's great!" Donna said enthusiastically as she reached over to give Jackie a hug.

Hyde stood up and faced Kitty. "Well, actually, I was kind of hoping that you and Mr. Forman would be a part of the wedding too." He shrugged. "Since you're throwing it and all."

"Great, now she's going to cry." Eric said.

"I'm not going to cry." Kitty said, waving her hand. "I'm just… I got to go to tell Red." She quickly kissed Hyde on the cheek and ran up the stairs.

"Wow man, that's really cool." Eric told Hyde sincerely.

"Yes, it's beautiful." Fez agreed, sniffling.

* * *

"Achoo!"

Donna and Fez stared incredulously at Jackie as she sneezed for the eighteenth time since they had sat foot in the floral shop.

"Are you okay?" Fez asked, concerned.

Jackie nodded as another sneeze overtook her. "I'm fine; it's just all this pollen."

"I'm just a little worried you're going to go through your whole wedding sneezing." Donna told her.

"Well, I have to have flowers Donna!" Jackie sneezed again.

"Okay, that's it." Donna said, grabbing Jackie's arm, we're getting you out of here." She looked over at the florist. "Thanks so much." The three of them left the store.

* * *

The rest of the guys were in the basement, helping Hyde write his wedding vows.

"Okay, I think I got it!" Hyde told Eric and Kelso. "Jackie, when I met you, I hated you."

"I don't think Jackie would be too keen to hear that." Eric interrupted Hyde.

Hyde crossed it out. "Yeah, you're right." He looked down at his vows. "So, I guess this means I should take out the part about her being annoying huh?"

"Oh no, I'd definitely keep that part in." Eric responded. "Compare her to Darth Vader… oh wait, that's what I'm doing."

Hyde glared at him. "You better not."

Eric laughed, "Or what?"

"Or I'll make Kelso my best man."

Eric frowned. "But his speech would be even worse than mine. Do you really want him to talk about how he used to do it with her?"

Hyde nodded and stood up. "You're right." He walked over to Kelso and frogged him on the arm.

"Hey!" Kelso yelled. "What was that for?"

Hyde shrugged as he walked back to his chair. "Fine Forman, you can still be best man. But I'd stay away from any Vader analogies if I were you."

Forman sighed. "Fine, what about how she's the devil?"

"Oh, Jackie's a devil alright." Kelso waggled his eyebrows. "A devil in between the sheets."

"I'd run if I were you." Eric advised him as Hyde slowly got out of his chair.

"Why would I…" He trailed off as Hyde crossed over to where he was sitting. Kelso scrambled to get up and ran to the door. Hyde grinned and went back to his chair.

A few minutes later, Jackie, Donna and Fez walked through the door.

"Hyde, talk to your wife." Donna said.

"What did she do this time?" Hyde asked as Jackie sat on his lap.

Jackie scoffed. "I didn't do anything!"

"Your wife is allergic to flowers." Donna told him.

"I am not!" Jackie denied.

"Jackie, you sneezed like thirty times in the floral shop." Donna responded.

"That's a gross exaggeration." Jackie responded. "It was more like twenty."

"Jackie, listen to Donna. Just think about what will happen…"

* * *

_Fantasy sequence._

Everyone is outside in the Forman's backyard, birds are chirping, the wedding party is standing up front with Pastor Dave. Everyone is crying except for Hyde, who is scowling. Pastor Dave is talking to Jackie, who keeps scrunching up her face.

"And do you, Jacqueline, take Steven to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Jackie blinks, "I, I, Atchoo!" She sneezes all over Hyde. Pastor Dave looks confused.

"Was that a yes?" He asks.

* * *

Jackie pouted. "Fine, I'll get fake ones." She looked at the note pad on the table, and before Hyde could protest, she grabbed it.

"Are these your vows?" She asked. He tried to snatch them away from her but she got up and ran to the other side of the room. Hyde crossed over to her and once again tried to snatch them away. Eric, Donna and Fez moved to get out of the way.

"No." She said, putting it behind her back with one hand while she tried to keep him away with another. "I want to read them."

He made another attempt to grab them but she ran behind the couch.

"They're not my…" He trailed off as she looked at the words he had scribbled.

The gang watched as Jackie frowned.

"It's just a rough draft." He tried to placate her.

She slowly looked up at him. "I'm abrasive and loud?"

"You'll notice if you read on that I said that those are fine." Hyde pointed out.

Jackie nodded. "Yes, I see that, I also see how you follow that with 'because you're hot.'"

Hyde raised his eyebrow, hoping the compliment would work.

It didn't. Jackie started to hit Hyde with the notepad. "It's a good thing for you that I'm already married to you!" Hyde tried to cover his head from Jackie's wrath. The notepad didn't hurt, but the repetition was kind of annoying. She stopped hitting and when Hyde stood back up, she told him, very calmly, "You're going to write vows that are meaningful and romantic, and they better come from you and not one of those stupid bands you like." Jackie shoved the pad back into his hands.

"Come on Donna."

Donna stood up, struggling to keep from laughing at Hyde who was staring at Jackie dumbfounded. She smiled at the guys and went to follow Jackie up the stairs, before they left though; Jackie ran back to Hyde and kissed him.

"That's for calling me hot." She said before running back up the stairs.

* * *

Jackie and Donna found Kitty in the living room sewing a headpiece for Jackie. She handed it to Donna who put the piece on Jackie, who posed. It was a simple, just white flowers strung together to make a crown, but on Jackie it was beautiful.

"Oh wow." Donna and Kitty gasped. "Go look." Kitty told Jackie.

Jackie ran to the restroom to look. A minute later, the whole house heard an excited squeal.

"I think she likes it." Donna told Kitty. Kitty nodded and a minute later, Jackie ran back into the living room and gave Kitty a hug.

"Be careful not to ruin your headpiece dear." Kitty said.

Jackie let go of Kitty. "Sorry."

Kitty smiled as she took the headpiece off of Jackie's head. "I just don't want it to get ruined."

"You better hide it from the guys then." Donna advised. Kitty nodded. "You're right. I'm going to go put this where it can't get hurt. Donna, Jackie, I'll be right back." Kitty ran up the stairs, leaving Jackie and Donna alone.

"So how is marriage so far?" Donna asked.

Jackie shrugged. "You know, I've been so busy with all this that I haven't had time to find out."

"Really?"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah, I mean, we see each other, and it's nice to be able to wake up next to him every morning and not have to sneak out before Mr. Forman finds us, but it feels pretty much the same."

Just then, Kitty came back down the stairs holding her purse. Jackie and Donna stood up and followed Kitty out through the kitchen door. Kitty walked over to Red who was standing in the garage.

"Red, the girls and I are going to look for a wedding cake, we'll be back later."

"Wait!" Jackie yelled. "We're forgetting something!"

Donna looked over at Jackie. "What are we forgetting?"

Jackie gave Donna a pointed look and Donna suddenly nodded with understanding.

"Fez." They both said at the same time.

"I'll go get him." Jackie told her and walked back into the Forman's house.

* * *

Fez had been put on lookout at the top of the stairs incase Jackie or Donna showed up again. As soon as Jackie opened the kitchen door, he quickly ran down the stairs.

"Jackie's coming!"

Eric stood up from the couch and Hyde quickly hid his vows underneath the cushion as Jackie walked down the stairs. Fez hopped onto the cooler; Hyde and Eric sat back down in their respective seats and Kelso stayed by the basement door.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked, sensing that something was up.

Hyde looked at her. "Shouldn't you be tasting wedding cakes right now?"

Jackie nodded. "That's why I'm here; do you need Fez for anything?"

Fez hopped off the cooler. "Oh please let me go with them." He begged Hyde. "I promise I will make sure you get the most delicious tasting wedding cake of your life!"

"I don't know, Fez." Eric said, "Are you sure you want to spend the day with a bunch of women?"

"Oh please." Jackie interjected. "Donna's more of a man than him."

Fez nodded sadly. "This is true."

Hyde laughed. "Maybe you should stick a dress on him and make him another bridesmaid."

Jackie smiled. "I'll trade you Donna for him." She grabbed Fez's arm. "Bye guys." She and Fez walked out through the basement door.

As soon as they were gone, Eric stood back up and took Hyde's vows out of the cushion and handed it back to Hyde, who started writing furiously.

* * *

Jackie, Donna and Kitty stared at Fez as he devoured cake after cake.

"I'm in heaven." He told them, mouth full of chocolate mouse cake.

Shaking their heads, Donna and Jackie stood up to look at the wedding cake toppers.

"You know, I don't think they have one of a cheerleader and a burnout." Donna joked.

"Oh please Donna, that's so two years ago. Try to find one of a successful record store owner and a…" Jackie trailed off. "What do I do again?"

The girls shrugged at each other and turned back to the cake toppers. It was then that Jackie saw it.

"Donna, turn around."

Donna did as Jackie told her and started laughing. She turned to Jackie and nodded her approval. This was going to be the best burn ever.

* * *

After finding a cake and the wedding toppers, the girls were in bright spirits. Fez, however, was feeling ill from eating too much cake.

"I told you to pace yourself." Jackie said.

"No you didn't." Donna responded.

"Well, I thought it." Jackie replied as they got out of the Toyota with their bags. Kitty walked back into the house to start making dinner and the kids were left in the driveway.

"I'm going home." Fez told them. "I need to lie down." He held his stomach.

The girls nodded sympathetically and watched Fez walk off before heading towards the basement.

"They're coming!" Kelso yelled frantically. Eric and Hyde quickly hid the notepad as Jackie and Donna walked in through the basement door.

"You will never guess what we found!" Jackie exclaimed, taking a white box out of a bag.

"You're going to love this Hyde." Donna told him.

"Tada!" Jackie said, holding out her hand. "Unicorn wedding cake toppers!"

Hyde stared in disbelief. "Oh hell no."

* * *

"Oh come on you big baby." Jackie started to pull Hyde into the store. Hyde dug his feet into the ground and refused to budge.

"Jackie, please don't make me go in there."

Jackie crossed her arms. "Steven, we need new rings, this one is starting to make my finger turn green!"

"But… he's in there."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Oh come on you big baby." She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the jewelry store.

"Hello Jacqueline, I see your back with the dirty one." Fenton nodded his approval.

Jackie raised her eyebrow. "Yes, Fenton, I am, we're here to buy wedding rings."

Fenton put his hand to his heart. "Oh my, well come with me." He turned around and Jackie and Hyde followed him.

"Can't you do this without me?" Hyde whispered.

Jackie smirked. "I could, but think of this as pay back."

"For what exactly?" Hyde asked, confused.

Jackie shrugged. "There's a whole list of things for you to pick from, Steven, you choose."

Fenton took out some samples of their wedding rings. "The ones on the right are for men, and the ones on the left are women."

"Thanks, Fenton, you can leave now." Jackie waved her hand.

Fenton left and Jackie picked up a ring out of the men's selection. "What do you think about this one?"

"Yeah, that's great, let's go with that one." He picked up the first ring from the girls box. "You like this, yes?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Okay, we picked out the rings, let's go."

"No, Steven."

Just then, he remembered the advice that Red had given to Forman. Grinning to himself, he picked up the ugliest ring in the male box.

"I like this one." He said, Zen.

Jackie stared at the large gold and silver band in disgust. "You really want to wear that?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, and I was thinking that this one," He picked up an equally ugly ring from her box, "Would look absolutely stunning on your small, delicate hands." He slid the ring on her. "Oh yeah, that's it." He tried to keep from laughing as her face became red.

Hyde counted down in his head. 'Three, two, one!'

"Fine, I'll do it myself!" She took the ring off and threw both onto the counter. "You go get me an Orange Julius and I'll pick out the rings."

Hyde quickly kissed his wife and left the store.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the basement, the rest of the gang was busy wrapping wedding gifts.

"Man, we should throw Hyde a bachelor party." Kelso said as he tried not to tape himself to the toaster he had bought for Jackie and Hyde.

"The last time you said that, we ended up spending the night in jail and you got kicked off the police force." Fez reminded him as he wrapped the toaster he had bought for Hyde and Jackie.

"I just can't believe I missed it." Eric said, taping his gift.

Donna looked at the guys. "Did all three of you buy Jackie and Hyde toasters?"

They shrugged. "Everyone likes toast, Donna." Kelso said.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Why don't we just throw both of them a party tonight? We'll invite Brooke and Leo, it'll be fun."

The gang huddled together to plan Jackie and Hyde's party.

* * *

Part 2 will be up tomorrow. Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Since I was a day late, I added a little treat at the end, just for you. Rated M for mmm, smut! **

**Thanks for everything! JH rule! **

* * *

It was one day before the wedding; Jackie and Hyde were sitting on the couch alone.

"Where are our friends?" Jackie asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Hyde answered.

Jackie thought back to the last two weeks, everything had been so hectic that she had barely had time to spend with Steven. Jackie turned to him. "Steven?"

Hyde looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Nothing." Jackie said, changing her mind.

"C'mere." He said, pulling her in close to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. He kissed the top of her head.

"W.B offered to let us stay in his condo while he's gone." Hyde told her, Jackie looked up at him. "I know it's not the honeymoon you always pictured, but it'll give us some time alone."

Jackie smiled and kissed him. "It's perfect."

"Okay you guys, we have a surprise for you." Donna told Hyde and Jackie as she and Eric barged into the basement.

"Yeah, so get up and come with us." Eric said.

Confused, the two got up from the couch and followed their two best friends out the door and into the Vista Cruiser.

"Where the hell are we going?" Hyde asked, putting his arm around Jackie.

"We're throwing you guys a party." Donna told them.

"Complete with music, beer and Leo yelling 'surprise!'" Eric said.

They pulled up to Grooves and walked in. Fez, Kelso, Brooke and Leo were already there, That's the Way I Like it by K.C and the Sunshine Band was playing.

"Surprise!" Leo yelled.

Eric smirked. "Told you so."

"What the hell?" Hyde said as Fez came up to them and grabbed Jackie's hand. "Dance with me Jackie!"

Laughing, Fez spun Jackie around and Kelso handed Hyde a beer.

"To Hyde and Jackie!" Eric yelled over the music.

"To Hyde and Jackie!" The rest cheered.

Later that evening, Long Cool Woman in a Black Dress by The Hollies was playing. The music seemed to get louder as the girls danced in a circle together with Fez in the middle. Donna broke from them and pulled Eric to her, putting one hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder. Hyde looked over and saw Jackie laughing as Kelso did the tango with Brooke. He caught her eye and smiled, earning him a grin and a nod. Fez was still dancing by himself, doing the robot while he ate a sugar daddy. He didn't even realize Jackie was beside him until she spoke.

"Some party huh?"

He looked at her. "Let's dance." He took her arm before she could even protest.

"So, did you finish your vows yet?" She asked coyly.

"Yep." He answered. "You?"

She smiled. "Uh, huh." She put her head on his chest.

* * *

The next morning, 7 A.M

Jackie woke up on her old cot in Donna's bedroom. Donna was still sleeping, so Jackie snuck up on her and shook her.

"Donna!" She whispered. "Donna, wake up!"

Donna opened one eye. "No."

"Come on, we've got a long day!" She shook Donna again. "It's going to take the three of us forever to get ready!"

Groaning, Donna relented and got up. "Fine." She slipped on her slippers and the two went downstairs to get some breakfast.

While they were eating, Brooke showed up with her garment and make up bags.

"See?" Jackie said, pointing to Brooke. "Brooke knows the importance of being punctual."

Donna glared. "Whatever."

Brooke shook her head and sat down at the table.

* * *

"Shhh!" Eric whispered to Kelso and Fez as they snuck into Hyde's room. They stood in front of his cot.

All at once, the guys started singing at the top of their lungs to the tune of We Represent the Lollypop Guild.

"We represent the burnout guild, the burnout guild, the burnout guilt, we represent the burnout guild and we're waking you up on your wedding day!"

Hyde scowled. "What the hell are you morons doing?"

"Waking you up!" Fez sang.

Hyde threw his pillow at him. "Go away."

"No can do." Eric said. "We got something we need to before the wedding."

Hyde sat up. "Like what?"

"Put on some clothes." Eric said. "We'll be waiting out there." He pointed towards the basement. He, Fez and Kelso walked out so that Hyde could get dressed.

A few minutes later, Hyde walked out of his room fully dressed.

"Now, what the hell is going on here?" He asked, noticing the evil grins on his friend's faces.

"Well, it's like this," Eric said, patting Hyde's back, "Since you married Jackie without letting us take you out, and since Donna put a shoe in our plans last night, we're going to take you out."

"You guys do realize that I can't be drunk on my wedding day right?"

Kelso smirked. "Oh, where we're going, you don't have to be drunk."

"Well, it doesn't hurt." Eric said.

The guys walked out of the basement and Hyde headed towards the El Camino but Eric pulled him back.

"What?" He asked.

Kelso and Fez pointed towards the garage where Red was standing with an evil grin on his face. Realization set in and Hyde sighed in fear.

"Crap." He looked at his friends. "Et tu Brutus?"

Eric was sympathetic. "Sorry, he threatened to take the Batmobile away."

Red crooked his finger, gesturing to Hyde to come.

Eric patted Hyde's back. "May the force be with you." The guys shoved him towards the garage. Red waved to the guys as he closed the garage door.

* * *

"Have a seat." Red ordered.

Hyde sat on a box. 'It's cool man' he thought. 'Red thinks of you like a son, he won't actually kill you.'

"You've probably already figured out why you're here." Red said, tossing Hyde a beer.

Hyde opened the beer. "Uh, I think so, yeah."

"Well, since I didn't get to talk to you before your actual wedding, I thought I'd do it now."

Hyde gulped, even though he knew was coming, it still made him nervous.

"Jackie's special." Red spoke after a long minute of silence, earning a nod from Hyde. Jackie was special, there was no argument there.

Red continued, "When you married Jackie, you promised you would love her, honor her, and all that other crap right?"

"Right." Hyde answered.

"Just do all that, and you'll be fine."

Hyde looked up to see a small, but generous smile on Red's face.

"I thought Jackie had for sure given up on you after that stripper fiasco, but you fought for her, and that makes you a man."

Hyde nodded and stood up. "Thanks man." He stuck out his hand and Red shook it.

"I think Kitty made you breakfast, better go get it."

Before leaving, Hyde turned back around to Red. "Can I ask you something?"

Red nodded.

"Uh, why did you let me stay with Sam?" It was something he had been wondering since she had shown up.

"Because you didn't see the look on her face when she ran out of my house after being told." Red answered. "I've never seen anyone look that broken before, and someone is going to hell if I have to see it again."

Hyde grimaced. Of everything Red had said to him, this was the thing that struck him deep in the core. He had a life time though to make his mistakes up to Jackie.

* * *

Two hours later, the girls are in Laurie's old room wearing their slips. Brooke was painting Donna's nails; and Jackie was taking the curlers out of her hair when Kitty walked in with a bottle of wine and four glasses.

"I brought wine!" She said in a sing song voice, earning cheers from the girls.

* * *

Downstairs, the guys were dressed in their tuxes, Hyde was in his chair with his feet on the table, Eric was finishing up his best man speech and Kelso was sitting in the lawn chair singing along to _Light My Fire_.

"Donna lights my fire." Eric said thoughtfully.

"Forman, if the next words out of your mouth are 'I should propose again.' I'm going to kick your ass." Hyde told him.

Eric frowned.

Red came down the stairs. "The foreign kid is almost done with the decorations and Pastor Dave is here. Let's get this show on the road."

The guys stood up.

"Ready?" Eric asked.

Hyde raised his eyebrows. "Forman, I'm already married, this is just to appease your mom and Jackie."

"Right." Eric nodded. He looked around for his speech. "Uh, have any of you seen my speech?"

"You lost it?" Hyde asked while Kelso laughed.

"It was right here!" Eric said frantically, pointing at the table.

"Well, just chill out, Erica, we'll find it before the party."

They walked up to the kitchen to find Leo talking to Kitty. "Wow, you're three are sharp!"

Hyde smiled. "Thanks, Leo."

Leo grinned back.

Kitty snuck a picture. "Oh my boys…" She smiled and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

Donna stuck her head through the kitchen door. "Hyde, can I see you for a second?"

Hyde nodded and walked into the living room. Before he knew what was happening, another hand was ripping his sunglasses off his face.

"Got them!" Brooke shouted as she and Donna ran up the stairs.

"Come back with those!" Hyde yelled up the stairs. Donna came down a few steps and stuck her tongue out at Hyde.

Hyde chased her up the stairs and into Laurie's room before she had the chance to shut the door.

"Oh my god!" Jackie yelled.

Hyde stared at her. His stomach felt like it was being twisted into knots and he could barely breathe. She was standing in front of him, clearly pissed. She was absolutely beautiful in her wedding gown, half of her hair was put up, the rest was hanging down her shoulders in loose curls, her shimmer eye shadow made her mismatched eyes pop out, and her lips were painted with a pale pink lip gloss. It wasn't any of those things that made her beautiful to Hyde, it was the fact that she was glowing. Even though she was mad at him, he could tell that deep down she was happy.

The two stood there, locked in eye contact until Donna pulled him away. "You can have your shades back after the wedding."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah, okay." He had completely forgotten about his shades once he had laid his eyes on Jackie.

* * *

"You okay man?"

Hyde looked up from the kitchen table to see Leo smiling at him. "Have a seat." He said, gesturing to one of the chairs.

"You're awfully quiet, even for you." Leo stated as he sat down. "Are you freaking out?"

Hyde smiled. "Nah, there's nothing to freak out over. I'm already married to her you know?"

Leo nodded. "Oh I know alright, you and loud girl go together like two beans in pot."

"It's peas in a pod, Leo."

"That's what I said." Leo laughed. "Just make sure you know where you live and you'll be okay."

Hyde rubbed his eyes. "Crap, I don't know man." He stood up and started pacing. "I don't know where we're going to live or what we're going to do. Jackie said something about going to college, what if she wants to go somewhere out of state? I can't leave the record store man."

Leo stared at the kid he considered a son, and he knew that there was only one way to deal with this sort of situation.

* * *

"You're right Leo; this does make me feel better." Hyde said in a cloud of smoke.

Leo laughed. "Told you so man, now, go upstairs and marry loud girl."

* * *

After a quick splash of water on his face, Hyde walked out into the Forman's backyard, the red, orange and yellow leaves of the neighborhood trees stood out against twinkle lights and a white archway where Pastor Dave stood talking to someone Hyde didn't know. Eric, Kelso and Fez were standing by the wall with Donna and Brooke.

"I don't have any pretty woman to walk me down the aisle." Fez said sadly.

Hyde looked at Donna. "Jackie doesn't have a slutty cousin who can do it does she?"

Donna shook her head. "The only member of her family she invited was that guy." She

said, pointing to the guy who was talking to Pastor Dave. "I think that's like her uncle or something."

Hyde nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I'll take care of this." He went back into the house and into the living room, where Jackie was standing, waiting impatiently for Donna and Brooke to return.

"Steven, it's bad luck to see the bride."

He smirked. "Well, it's a good thing we're already married then."

Jackie sighed. "Steven, today is important to me okay? Would you try not to ruin it by being you?"

Hyde shook his head. "No can do." He cupped her face. "You're really beautiful." He said before kissing her.

"Ahem!"

Hyde turned around to see Brooke and Donna tapping their feet at him. "Sorry." He said, feeling not very sorry at all.

"Out!" Donna said, pointing to the door.

Hyde suddenly remembered why he had come into the living room in the first place. He grabbed one of the throw pillows off the couch and went back to the kitchen where the Forman's, Bob, Eric, Kelso and Fez were waiting for him.

"I'm gonna go make sure Jackie's okay." Bob said before going into the living room.

Hyde threw the pillow at Fez. "Fez, you're now our ring bearer."

Everyone laughed and Fez shook his head. "Oh, that's a good burn."

* * *

The wedding party had walked out and was now waiting for Jackie and Bob. Kitty was crying into Red's arm, who was trying not to smile.

Jackie laced her arm into Bob's. "I just wanted to say thank you for helping me when my mom left."

Bob gave her a tearful smile. "You're welcome sweat heart, you make sure Steven treats you right, or he'll have to answer to me."

Jackie smiled. "Thanks." The wedding marched started and Jackie took a deep breath before her and Bob walked out into the back yard. When they reached the pew, Bob gave Jackie a kiss on the cheek before sitting down. Hyde took Jackie's hands and they stood face to face in front of Pastor Dave.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of two people." Pastor Dave stated. "Jacqueline and Steven wish to express their love for one another with their own words."

Donna handed Jackie her vows and Jackie turned back around to Hyde.

"For the longest time, I thought I knew everything. I lived in my comfortable little box and it was fine, but then you came out and you took me out and showed me what the world really was, and what I could be, everything I am is because of you, you're my best friend, my lover, protector, and I promise I'll love and cherish you until the day I die."

"Are you crying?" Kelso whispered to Fez.

"It's just so beautiful." He whispered back.

"Steven, your vows?" Pastor Dave instructed.

Hyde pulled his vows out of his pocket and then put it back.

"To be honest, all this time I thought that today was just about you, because I know we originally didn't have the wedding you always wanted, but now, being here, I realize that I was wrong about that. Today isn't just about you, it's about us. Sometimes I think that it's always been about us, even when we were with other people, there was us. As enemies, friends, lovers, and now husband and wife." He reached out and tweaked her chin. "I'm not good at expressing myself, but I know that I love you."

Tears ran down Jackie's cheek.

Pastor Dave gave a cough. "Who has the rings?"

Fez handed Pastor Dave the rings, who handed them to Jackie and Hyde.

Hyde lifted the ring up to look at it. "These are nice." He said, causing Jackie to laugh.

"Jackie, place the ring on Steven's finger and repeat after me."

Jackie did as she was told.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Jackie nodded tearfully. "I do."

Hyde grinned as he placed Jackie's ring on her finger.

"Steven, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Hyde stared into Jackie's eyes. "I do."

"By the power vested in me by the power of God and the great state of Wisconsin, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Hyde didn't wait for Pastor Dave to instruct him to kiss the bride. As soon as he had pronounced them husband and wife, he cupped Jackie's face and kissed her.

* * *

Jackie and Hyde were dancing close at their reception when the gang walked up to them.

"We got you guys a gift." Donna said, handing Hyde a red gift bag. He took a peak inside and laughed as he pulled out his shades. "That's the best gift ever."

"Just wait to you see what the three stooges got you." Donna replied as they walked up to them.

"Man, this cake is awesome!" Kelso said with icing smeared all over his face. Brooke took a napkin and wiped it off.

Fez did a bow. "Just remember me for all your cake buying needs."

* * *

Later, Jackie and Hyde sat on the couch, staring at their presents.

"What the hell are we going to do with all these toasters?" Hyde asked.

"Eat a lot of toast." Eric suggested.

"I don't know what to say." Jackie said.

"Do you hear that ladies and gentlemen?" Eric asked, "Jackie's actually speechless!"

"Hey, Eric, guess what you're getting for Christmas?" She retorted, picking up one of the toasters. "A brand new toaster!"

Eric pointed at her. "Hey, no re gifting!"

"Isn't about time you gave your speech, dumbass?" Red asked.

"Oh yeah." Eric said. Donna handed his speech to him.

"You had it?" He asked.

She nodded. "Well, I had to make sure you weren't going to embarrass yourself."

Eric stood up and coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Uh, I'm Eric, the best man." Eric tugged nervously on his tie. "I never thought I would see the day when Steven Hyde got married, and I was right, I wasn't there to see it." He paused while everyone laughed. "I just wanted to say that on the behalf of all of us, we wish you both a long life filled with nothing but happiness."

Hyde stood up and shook Eric's hand. "I thought your speech was longer than that."

Eric nodded. "Me too, but Donna crossed everything out."

Hyde looked over at Donna. "Thanks?"

Donna grinned in return.

* * *

Later, after everyone had eaten and drank their far share of cake and alcohol, the presents had been opened, the speeches had been given, and a fair share of dancing had occurred and everyone had either left or gone to bed, Jackie and Hyde went down to the basement.

"I have a surprise for you." Jackie told him.

"What kind of surprise?" he asked, suspicious. "You're not pregnant are you?"

Jackie laughed. "No." She pushed him into his bed room. "You go wait in there." She left him and Hyde took off his shoes and sat down on the bed. A minute later, Jackie returned wearing nothing but Hyde's led zeppelin tee shirt.

"Steven, I've given it a lot of thought, and I've decided that the only way you're going to get this shirt back is if you take it off me yourself.

Hyde took in a deep breath. "Is that so?"

She nodded. "That's so."

Hyde gave her another bone crushing kiss. "What if I like it on you?" He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to his cot. The realization that she wasn't wearing anything under the shirt made him want her even more.

"Have I told you how sexy you are in this tux?" She asked as she unzipped his fly. "Keep it on." She instructed.

He tilted his head. "You're a kinky girl." He grinned. "God I love you." He said, leaning down to kiss her again. "Keep the shirt on." She laid down in front of him, her legs spread open, willing and waiting for him.

"I need you now." She said. "I've had to control myself all day, and I can't take it anymore."

He raised his eyebrow. "Is that so?"

She nodded. "That's so."

He leaned down and kissed her, inserting one finger into her hot pussy. "Oh god, you're not lying."

"I told you so." She responded, reaching her hand down. "And what's this?" She asked stroking his hard shaft.

"That." He replied, kissing her neck while his free hand reached underneath the tee shirt "is what you do to me." He continued his ministrations, his thumb rubbed up against her clit while two other's coaxed her to cum. Jackie leaned her head back as he sucked on one of her nipples through the tee shirt.

"Steven." She begged.

He couldn't wait any longer either, quickly; he took his fingers out of her throbbing core and put her legs around his waist, quickly inserting himself inside her. He stayed on his knees as she raised her hips higher so that he could fuck her deeper. She reached towards him and they held each other's hands as he rocked his hips, sliding in and out of her as hard and as deep as he could.

She was going over the edge, the combination of the wedding, the wine, the tux; it was all making Jackie lose her senses. She felt her orgasm hit her as she closed her eyes and let it wash over her entire body. She opened one eye, curious to see if he was feeling the same wonderful sensation as she was.

He was gone. All he cared about was making this girl, this small, delicate(okay, not that delicate) girl cum. As she threw her head back and screamed out underneath him, he knew he had done his job. He looked down to see her mouth was moving.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Cum."

This was one of those times when he didn't mind her bossing him around. He quickly flipped her over so that he was behind her. He slowly re entered her and reached over to grab her hair. He gently pulled as he slowly fucked her from behind.

"Faster." She screamed.

He wasn't about to let his girl down. He untangled his fingers from her hair and Jackie braced herself on the cot as he slammed his cock into her again and again, hitting Jackie's g spot and making her come for what felt to be the millionth time that night. A few moments after Jackie came; Hyde felt the electric pulse of release.

* * *

Upstairs in their bedroom, Kitty Forman looked over at her husband.

"They need to move out." She said.

Red squeezed his eyes shut. "I couldn't agree with you more. We'll kick them out in the morning." He kissed his wife and rolled over to try to smother the sounds with his pillow.


End file.
